So Whipped
by hurriCADE
Summary: Because setting up your girlfriends' computer is the new thing. Triple Treble/ABC/bechaubrey. One-shot.


**A/N: So, this is my first Pitch Perfect fic (and it just _had_ to be Triple Treble xD). I've never written a three way relationship before, and I don't ship Chaubrey (which I suppose it kinda weird if I ship ABC, but whatever), so that's my reasoning for any awkwardness xD If I thought writing a fic between two girls was hard, three is almost impossible! But I think it turned out okay. Anyway, I kind of got this idea when I saw a picture that said "a guy setting up his girlfriend's computer is the new fixing his girlfriend's car" or something like that (I can't find it now though, which is kinda sucky but oh well). Anyway, that's the prompt for this. Hope you like:)**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned it, it wouldn't have used the typical heterosexual plot. But I don't. So I write fics and obsess unhealthily. I mean what?**

* * *

"Why did you guys decide to get a computer again?" Beca asked from the floor, the screwdriver between her lips muffling her sentence.

"Because Chloe's laptop crashed and mine is really slow," Aubrey responded from next to the brunette, watching as Beca quite comically glared at the instruction manual.

"And we figured it would be easier to just get one big computer than two more laptops," Chloe continued from behind Beca, massaging the younger girl's shoulders gently. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" she asked, seeing Beca's annoyance toward the small booklet.

Beca, sitting cross-legged with her two girlfriends on the floor amongst countless instruction manuals and computer parts, shook her head. "Nah, I got this. It's easier if I do it alone," she reassured them, taking the screwdriver out of her mouth and grabbing the screw Aubrey silently handed her.

The two had invited Beca over in hopes of setting up their new computer, and it had initially started out with all three of them working together on it. However, Chloe, being completely clueless to the mass of technology parts and instruction manuals, had found herself being of little help. Aubrey and Beca had assured her they could handle it, and the red head reluctantly sat back, watching her two girlfriends work.

But this arrangement did not work either, and eventually Beca and Aubrey's inevitable head butting began as they argued profusely over which screw went where and which wire did what. Chloe ended up having to drag Aubrey away, with Beca assuring the two she could handle it on her own. It turned out the small DJ was the most tech savvy out of the three, - Aubrey had playfully teased her about being a closet nerd at this discovery - and once her two girlfriends gave her some space she was able to tunnel through most of it in record time. Aubrey had opted to hand Beca what she needed, not wanting to just sit out and watch, and after the DJ began to favour her neck, reluctantly admitting it was beginning to ache, Chloe had quickly slipped behind her, adding her contribution by massaging the brunette's straining neck and shoulders. It wasn't much, but Beca appreciated both girls' assistance.

"I still feel really bad for just sitting here watching you put _our_ computer together," Aubrey admitted, biting her lip as she handed The DJ a different screwdriver. Beca glanced up at this, raising her eyebrow and grinning. Before Beca could say anything smart assed, Aubrey said, "Don't give me that look Mitchell. I _do_ have a conscience."

"I know babe, I'm just teasing," the younger girl said, laughing. "Really, it's fine Bree. You guys are still assisting me, and I'm happy to help my girls out."

"Is there anything you need at least?" Chloe asked, rubbing the brunette's neck gently as she absentmindedly followed the mark left in the DJ's skin from her headphones. She was feeling just as guilty as Aubrey. Beca looked thoughtful.

"No, I don't think so," she said slowly, then backtracked. "Well, actually, I am kinda hungry." Aubrey rolled her eyes jokingly at this.

"Why am I not surprised?" the blond teased with a chuckle, lightly gripping Beca's knee. "You're always hungry. I honestly don't get it. You're so tiny, where the hell does it all go?"

Beca shrugged, laughing as she uncoiled a wire. "I don't know, honestly. My dad's actually asked me that a few times too."

Chloe stood up carefully, and Beca glanced up at her, already missing the red head's soft hands. "I could run to the little café across the street and get you that grilled chicken and cheese sandwich you like," she offered, wanting to make up her and Aubrey's minimal contribution.

Beca gave her a thankful smile. "That sounds really awesome right now," she said, nuzzling Chloe's leg affectionately. The red head giggled as the younger girl's hair tickled her legs, lightly nudging Beca's face away. Beca smiled in return before twisting back to survey what she had left on her project, absentmindedly rolling her shoulder.

"Why don't you just get supper for all of us from there and bring it back here?" Aubrey suggested with a tiny smile as she watched the two interact. Chloe grinned knowingly, nudging the blond with her foot.

"You'll have to come with me then, because I can't carry three meals and three drinks," the red head stated teasingly. "Besides, I know that's just your way of saying you want me to grab you something too."

Aubrey grinned, standing as she gave Chloe a peck on the lips. "Guilty as charged." She glanced down at Beca, who had already started on the computer again. "Are you gonna be fine by yourself for a few minutes?"

The brunette waved them off as they went to grab their purses, carefully stepping over everything on the floor. "Of course, what do you think is gonna happen to me?"

"Maybe some of your elf brethren will kidnap you and make you their queen," Aubrey teased as she slipped on her jacket, laughing as a crumpled up instruction manual was thrown in her direction. Chloe just giggled. It was a regular occurrence for the two older girls to tease the DJ about her height, good naturedly of course. Beca would take it like a good sport, her girlfriends being the only ones she allowed to crack such jokes.

"We'll be back as fast as we can, Becks," Chloe assured her. "What do you want to drink?"

"Chocolate milk?"

"Kay," Chloe nodded, grabbing her purse before coming over to give Beca a quick kiss, Aubrey following the suit. The DJ returned the kisses sweetly, giving them a smile as she watched them leave.

"See you in a few minutes," Aubrey threw back over her shoulder before she shut the door, locking it.

It turned out to be more than a few minutes, as it was particularly busy at the café that night. With all the orders, and the chef having to re-grill Beca's chicken after burning it the first time, the two girls were slightly upset to realize they had been gone for forty-five minutes as they walked out of the café.

"I hope Beca doesn't think we just ditched her," Chloe said guiltily, gripping the warm paper bag in her hands with their three meals. Aubrey gave the red head a reassuring look. She would have rubbed her girlfriend's back comfortingly if it werent for the fact that she was balancing three drinks in her hands.

"I'm sure she's fine Chlo," Aubrey said before biting her lip, a thoughtful look crossing her face. "I did lock the door though, so I hope she didn't have anywhere to go."

They exchanged glances before speed walk back, worry and guilt strung through their minds. But when they entered their apartment, they were pleasantly surprised to see a functioning computer perched on the floor, its' screen on the main desktop. All the garbage and extra screws were pushed into a pile, and next to the operational computer lay a tired but accomplished looking Beca, curled up and sleeping soundly. Aubrey and Chloe gazed softly at the slumbering brunette, exchanging warm smiles. Chloe giggled softly and Aubrey grinned, the two casting another glance at Beca as they went to set their food and drinks on the table. After slipping off their jackets and putting their purses away, they approached the sleeping DJ quietly.

"She's so cute. She still has the screwdriver in her hand," Chloe cooed in a whispered voice, an adoring smile on her face as she gushed over Beca's cuteness. Aubrey chuckled, lightly bumping her shoulder to the red head's.

"Don't let her hear you call her cute," the blonde whispered back. "She finds it an insult to her 'bad ass' image. Though she really doesn't look that bad ass right now," Aubrey said teasingly, quickly snapping a picture with her phone. Chloe smiled in amusement, shaking her head.

"C'mon, let's get her off the floor and bring her to our bed," the red head whispered. Aubrey nodded, reaching down to carefully pick the smaller girl up bridal style. Chloe chuckled as she gently slipped the screwdriver out of Beca's loose grip, setting it on the floor before opening the bedroom door for Aubrey to slip through. The blond let Chloe move the covers back before laying the DJ down.

The red head was gently removing Beca's jeans, knowing they would be uncomfortable to sleep in, when the younger girl began to stir. Aubrey, who had been removing the throw pillows from the bed, watched as tired dark blue orbs slowly revealed themselves.

"Aubrey," the DJ mumbled, seeing the blond through her sleep hazed eyes.

"Chloe's here too," Aubrey said reassuringly, placing a kiss on Beca's forehead.

Beca furrowed her brows, sitting up sluggishly. "The computer," she mumbled, and the two older girls exchanged amused smiles. Chloe looked like she was fighting back giggles, and Aubrey found it quite entertaining to see her 'bad ass' girlfriend so out of it.

"You finished the computer, baby," Chloe explained to her softly, reaching over to brush a stray piece of hair away from Beca's face. The brunette's eyes slowly shifted between Aubrey and Chloe as the red head spoke again. "Thank you very much for setting it up for us, we really appreciate it and we know it wasn't easy."

Awareness slowly began to drift into her eyes and she nodded, smiling tiredly. "Your welcome. It wasn't a problem."

Aubrey and Chloe exchanged looks before glancing at her seductively, and Beca raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well, since you're awake, we just wanted to show you how grateful we are for setting it up for us," Chloe purred, tracing patterns on Beca's calf with her fingertips.

"And tell you how cute you looked while doing it," Aubrey added in a teasing manner, her hands running up Beca's torso.

"Not cute," Beca mumbled in weak defiance before Aubrey's lips met hers. She moaned, sleep leaving her completely as she felt two pairs of hands begin to roam her body. After a few seconds however, Beca pulled away, ignoring Aubrey's questioning look.

"Where'd my pants go?" The DJ asked confusedly, wondering what exactly she had missed while she was sleeping.

"Ask the ginger," Aubrey laughed, kissing along the brunette's collarbone. Chloe grinned under Beca's questioning gaze, seductively crawling on top of the younger girl.

"I just couldn't wait to get you out of your pants," she answered teasingly, hand snaking up the brunette's inner thigh as she moved in for a kiss, and Beca could only moan in response as she was pushed back onto the bed by her two gorgeous girlfriends.

"Setting up the computer was definitely worth it," Beca mumbled, smiling into her kiss with Chloe.

"You're so whipped Mitchell," Aubrey teased, gently sliding the brunette's underwear off.

Beca couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure if I'm totally confident with this or not. I kinda worry that their OOC, but I dunno. It's kinda hard to keep them in character when you only have one movie to base them off (I'm used to shipping TV shows:/). Not to mention I'm wary to journey into a new fandom, but I'm doing it anyway:)**

**Random question; which Pitch Perfect character would you date if you could? I would definitely date Beca. She's so cute, and I like the 'alt' kinda girls:3 It also really helps that I have a crush on Anna Kendrick xD**

**Anyway, tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? I wanna know! Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Don't worry, I'm friendly:D**

**~;3'~hurriCADE~';3~**


End file.
